


Need to Know

by trascendenza



Category: House
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"If you must know, I haven't.  Happy now?  Does getting me to admit that I have absolutely no experience doing this satisfy your desire to humiliate me at every possible turn?"</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Need to Know

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know about my seemingly Jimmy + spatula = OTP thing, ha.

"Have you ever sucked dick before?"

"I don't really see how that's any of your business."

"It's a yes or no question, Wilson. I think even you can manage that."

"Can this wait until a time when I'm not about suck _your_ dick?"

"Actually, it can't."

Wilson's sigh actually manages to break the exasperation barrier, which is much like the sound barrier, but whole lot less scientific and a whole lot more about House's personal mission to make good ol' Dr. Jimmy lose faith in humanity.

He smiles when he realizes he's skirting a breakthrough, here.

"If you must know, I haven't. Happy now? Does getting me to admit that I have absolutely no experience doing this satisfy your desire to humiliate me at every possible turn?"

"Almost. The thing is, Jimmy—and I'm sure as a fellow man, you understand this—I place a lot of value in my dick. My dick is the Fort Knox of the United Nations of Gregory and House. I can't just be letting anyone inside its walls."

"First off, how does that metaphor even make sense?—and secondly, I'll happily take my mouth and go put it to some better uses. I'm sure there are at least fifty women in this city right now who have spatulas that need licking off."

"Since when is licking a spatula part of foreplay?"

"That's not the—"

"You're absolutely right. The point is making sure that the vault remains unpenetrated and the gold is safe."

"You've lost yourself in your own metaphor."

"Maybe I have, and maybe I have. But those teeth of yours have never looked so pearly-white and predatory before."

"Oh, for the love of…" Wilson shoves House back onto the bed and opens his mouth full of pearly-whites, descending before House can even take another breath to protest. And by the time he does have the air, he's forgotten all about breaking through the exasperation barrier and is much more focused on breaking through the _holy shit if you stop doing that I'll kill you and resurrect you so I can force you to keep doing it_ barrier.

Which is less of a barrier, and more of an homage to Wilson's quick-study at the art of sucking cock.

He strings shaky fingers through that head of soft hair, wondering if it's possible for all the goodness to be sucked right out of his body, because _fuck_ if it doesn't feel like what Jimmy's doing to him.

And sooner than he thought possible, not only is Fort Knox penetrated, but it has lain down all arms and is wholeheartedly begging for more, waving the white flag.

Jimmy, the ever-benevolent conqueror, is happy to concede to these terms of surrender.

"You're a liar," Greg says when he remembers what his mouth is for. He considers punching Jimmy but he's still tingling all over.

"Maybe. But it was a good one."

"Fuck you."

Jimmy's pearly whites wink past his smug smile. "I believe I just did."


End file.
